Build 7
Build 7 is the seventh Alpha release of Apex, and is known for its major overhaul of Nascene City, as well as revealing the end of Chapter 2. Changes Build 7 Released October 3rd, 2017. Additions * New Skateboard custom item. * New Scratch Card custom item. * New Energy Drink custom item. * The Nascene bus system now lets you fast travel across the city. * Nascene City has been completely overhauled. * The Crimson Jewel now has its own unique overworld sprite. * Dad now has his own original overworld sprite. * The Cloaked Elder now has his own original overworld sprite. * Holly now has her own unique overworld sprite. * Dahlia has new sprites for the overworld, in battle, and as a partner. * New registered item graphic. * New trainer card screen. * Build information is now shown on the Load screen. * The Protagonist’s journal entries will now be added as Notes at key points in the story, serving as brief refreshers on the story so far. Previous entries will be unlocked retroactively when unlocking new ones. * New maps and cutscenes for the story. Tweaks * A short message about your next objective after the start of Chapter 2 has been added. * Lowered encounter rate in Jagged Tunnel to 4%. * Slightly increased visibility of secret rooms (again) * The Music phone app can now only play songs you’ve heard before. Unfortunately, you will need to revisit maps to unlock their background tracks. * Changed location-based evolutions to use a nonexistent map ID to prevent accidental evolutions on unintended maps, the exception being Eevee’s evolution to Leafeon, which can now occur in Sagaxis Deep Wood. These will be changed to appropriate maps as they are made available. * Map “Jul'far Interior” renamed to “Jul'far Indoors” to match the naming convention in Acacia Town. * Added an item to the lower level of Jagged Tunnel (in the sand puzzle section). * Gible line has Dragon Rage and Sand Tomb swapped in their moveset (lv7 <-> 19). * Map “XENO Corp. Labs Reception” renamed to “XENO Corp. Reception”. * Removed quotation marks from the nicknames of Dahlia’s party. * Cleaned up protagonist/rival overworld sprites, and tweaked their battle sprites. * Cleaned up Yorick’s overworld sprite. * Minor tweaks to introduction text. * Merchant trainers no longer use default shop text in their shop dialogs. * Money lost on losing a battle now depends on your current money. Fixes * Fixed an Essentials bug with the move Natural Gift. * Fixed an Essentials bug where using Encore on Nature Power would trap the game in a loop. * Fixed an Essentials bug where the move Copycat would cause the user to attack itself if it was the last battler to move. Copycat now fails if the user was the last battler to move. * Fixed missing collisions on the right side of Dajjal Temple exterior * Moved a barrel in Murmur Tower 2F that could be dropped onto from above, trapping players. * Opening quote for the Prologue no longer attempts to scroll to a new line after displaying outside of debug mode. * Fixed a typo in the text of the Tortured Sacrifice. * Fixed a crash when attempting to use Dung when a Repel is already active. * Fixed a rare bug where a movement script in the Catacombs would freeze the game upon re-entering the map * Both Automatons in Dajjal East Wing now have the same activation range (4 tiles) * The Fossil Maniac now properly disappears after his event. * Scripts that push the player out of incorrect classrooms now trigger at more sensible moments in the story. * Fixed an incorrect script call in one of the floor holes in Murmur Tower. * Fixed an incorrect script call in the Automatons in Dajjal East Wing. * Fixed the Skitty in Jul'far freezing the game if it tried to move into a wall. * Fixed exterior columns of Murmur Tower lacking collisions. * Fixed the Fossil Maniac’s front door not triggering on touch. * Fixed missing collisions on buried column bases in Sagaxis Forest. * Students in the Nascene High cafeteria no longer show up during class. Build 7.1 Released October 4th, 2017 Tweaks * Minor pacing tweaks to a few prologue cutscenes. Fixes * The name of the Rival’s Apartment no longer shows placeholder characters on load screen. * A more appropriate message is shown if the player tries to enter the Rival’s apartment before going to school for the first time. * Fixed a bug where the player would be invisible upon entering the Abandoned House while playing as Heather. * Fixed a bug where receiving a random phone call from a trainer would crash the game. Build 7.2 Released October 7th, 2017 Additions * The Tale of the Dragon Princess Chapter 2 (DPCh2) has been added. DPCh2 is now shown where DPCh1 was shown previously. DPCh1 has been moved to the end of the Prologue. If you trigger these cutscenes out of order, you will be shown any that you are missing back to back. * New examination events in XENO Corp. Lab 2 * Added a treasure chest in Unknown Dungeon. * Registered Item shortcut key now shows as “S” and not “F5” in Controls screen. * Sayaka now gives the protagonist a Full Restore when encountered in Old Jul'far Ruins. Fixes * Fixed default player respawn point being in an incorrect location. * Fixed the exit event from Jagged Cavern to Jagged Pass South being on the wrong tile. * Fixed a trigger for the event with Dante in Jagged Cavern not appearing. * XENO Corp. Break Room no longer missing period in name. * Unknown Chapel background music level adjusted to match other maps. Build 7.3 Released October 10th, 2017 Tweaks * Certain invisible items are no longer obtainable in Nascene City during the Prologue. * Moved one of the ramps on the south side of Nascene Suburbs to make the additional content there slightly more obvious. Fixes * Fixed Yorick using his old overworld sprite after battling him in the Prologue. * Fixed rounding error with a stat validation script * Fixed edge of Jagged Foothills map being visible from Jul'far * Fixed shadows and other tile priority issues in Nascene City. More Builds Previous Build Build 6 Next Build Build 8 Category:Build